Serious
by HoodedSpellcaster
Summary: Dating another member is forbidden, and Larxene knows that but it doesn't keep her away from the Luna Diviner. But can the meetings in secret be enough? SAÏLAR oneshot.


Saïx x Larxene 712 / Serious

Warnings: Larxene's bad language, sex. Grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios/Disney respectively. I own nothing but this story.

A/N: It's a SaïLar day! (the seventh of December~) SaïLar is actually one of the Larxene pairings that are pain in my ass. Seriously. But never mind that, enjoy~

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a serene night when I once again sneaked out from my room. The floor was cold and I wasn't wearing shoes. Actually I wasn't wearing anything under my coat. I run through the corridor. I knew exactly where to go, like I had known many nights before. I knew where the Diviner was waiting for me already. I didn't really remember how this all had started. It had sort of just happened couple weeks ago. Or had it been couple months already?

I didn't remember liking him, finding him fascinating or interesting before it had just happened. But now there was more than just some subconscious instinct that made me come to him, make me drawn to him like this. I smiled. I bet it had been me who had accidentally made the first move. A smirk, maybe, or perhaps I had just crossed an invisible line. Whatever it was, it had made him pay attention on me.

It had made him want me.

The door made a quiet, creaky sound while I pulled it open. I stepped in, closing the door behind myself. Here I was again. Saïx stood further away; he had been waiting for a while. I never got tired of this sight: that pale creature was perfect. He looked at me, his arms crossed against his chest. He wasn't wearing his coat, I wasn't sure did he do it on purpose to turn me on. It was nice to look at him like this, when he just were there, standing like a Greek statue. I couldn't get tired of seeing him.

"You're late", Saïx said, looking at me.

"Shut up", I groaned, ashamed. I knew I had been late.

But I also knew I hadn't actually disappointed him by being late, or made him angry, despite how coldly he glared me. We're Nobodies, but that's only a half reason. Saïx didn't force me to meet him, but he wanted me to meet him. And here I was. Again.

I had never been drawn to any of the members. Saïx hadn't been an exception when I had met him. He had been just another arrogant and selfish, coldhearted idiot like Axel and Marluxia within this Organization.

I looked at him now. Yes, now he was an exception. He's unreadable, crude even and going after his own intentions but… Just like now my body betrays me because we are in the same room alone. I had still all my clothes on, and he approached me, his grin barely visible.

Saïx caressed my cheek. "That's not right way to talk to me, Larxene", he whispered into my ear. I held back my groan when bit hard on my earlobe. "I kept me waiting for you. Should I punish you, perhaps?"

I gave a faint smile. "Should you?"

He unzipped my coat, smiling back at me and shaking his head slightly. "I don't think so."

I let my coat fall to the floor and reveal myself to him. He had seen me without clothes many times before this, and every time, every time it makes me shiver when he look at me that hungry smile on his lips.

Saïx slid his hands down my back, pulling me close and kissing me harshly. I didn't stop him; I embraced him, letting his hands roam all around me. Skin against skin. No need to breath or talk. This had been my choice, my decision to meet him and offer myself to him over and over again. I hadn't cared about the consequences since our first time. I had tried to forget that I had been actually_ scared_ when he had for the first time said he wanted to meet me in private. I had been sure Xemnas had told him to punish me for slacking off on few missions I had had. But it hadn't been like that. He hadn't punished me. He had needed me.

Like I needed him now. I wanted him to fuck me. And that's what we do: fucking mindlessly. I pulled away from his kiss, panting wildly. One simple gaze and I was pulling his pants down. I barely got his zipper opened before I was already on the floor, being kissed hard. I curled my legs around his waist, moaning into his mouth when I felt him inside me.

Yes, fucking was basically_ all_ we do together. Few times per week; sometimes less, sometimes more. I can't complain; I love feeling him so close to me. I like how he turns from cold to hot because of me. He turns so informal when we meet like this. He's gentle, he's rough. It's hard to keep a track of his thoughts. I don't really know him outside this room.

Because all our meetings are secrets. Always secrets. Because we don't - _Saïx doesn't_ - want to get caught. He doesn't want to do it to Xemnas; he doesn't want to put his rank on line. He's ranked number VII, he's the second-in-command, no wonder he cares about his status. I don't care about his status. Fuck his status.

There're really no _us_. There's _me_ and _him_ and steamy _sex_. Nothing more except letting out some steam and having fun.

I let out silent cry and I clawed his back, leaving red lines on his perfect pale skin as he came inside me. He groaned pulling away, barely able to breathe evenly. For once I hoped to lie under his arm but I didn't be surprised when he crawled a little further from me that we didn't touch.

I stood up slowly, pulling my coat back on. Saïx just lay there, looking at the other direction. He never looks at me after we finish.

"It'll be morning soon", I said quietly. He didn't react to my words. "It means no fucking in few days since the mission I've been assigned starts today", I continued, not that he would actually care. What we have is nothing serious for him. It shouldn't be anything serious to me, either. "I'll go now. I need to get myself ready for it." I didn't know why I always told I'm leaving. He knows everything about all my missions; when and where I have them and what I have to do.

"Twilight Town", he stated. "That's where you're going, isn't it?"

"Like you wouldn't know", I whispered, barely audibly. Saïx sat up, looking at me, almost confused. His gaze was like a wandering child's. He had clearly noticeable 'I-just-fucked' hair and he ran his fingers through that mess. I unzipped my coat, glancing at him. Was he bothered?

"You're acting strange", he stated. So, he had noticed. He stood up, grabbing my hand. "Larxene… Why you were late today?"

I closed my eyes, frowning. "I was thinking", I said, opening my eyes and looking in his eyes. "About all this… I don't like this."

Saïx looked wounded by my words. "Is that so…? Do you want to stop this?" he asked. "You have a full right to it." He was being honest.

"It's not that simple", I groaned, not looking into his eyes anymore. It wasn't that simple anymore. "I just don't want to hide like this. I mean, I really like what we have but..."

"Go to your mission", Saïx stated, trying to keep himself calm. "And come back to me." He pulled me into a hug.

"Saïx…"

"Come back to me", he repeated. "Come back to me when your mission is over."

"I can't…"

"Please, Larxene. This one time more."

I sighed. "…I'll come back."

He caressed my both cheeks, pecking a kiss on my forehead. "I can't promise anything like this", he said, and I understood he was referring to the fact we're Nobodies. No real emotions. We're untruthful creatures. Nothing is real. He smiled faintly. "Someday… we'll be more. Can you wait? Will you wait for it?"

He was serious, completely serious. I could see that. But could there be future for me with him? Could there be future for _us_?

I smiled. "I'll wait."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: That was my Saïxene oneshot. I hope you liked it. Rate and review~


End file.
